1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal television and a liquid crystal display apparatus, particularly relates to a liquid crystal television and a liquid crystal display apparatus including a heat radiating hole and a stand member provided on a back face of a cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a background art, as an example of a liquid crystal display apparatus, a liquid crystal television is known. FIG. 12 is a rear view showing a total constitution of a liquid crystal television according to an example of a background art. FIG. 13 is a side view in mounting the liquid crystal television according to the example of the background art shown in FIG. 12. FIG. 14 through FIG. 16 are views showing details of a structure of the liquid crystal television according to the example of the background art shown in FIG. 12. First, a structure of a liquid crystal television 110 according to an example of a background art will be explained.
As shown by FIG. 12 and FIG. 13, the liquid crystal television 110 according to the example of the background art is provided with a resin frame 102 arranged to surround a side face and a back face of a liquid crystal display unit 101 (refer to FIG. 13) . Further, a back face 102a of the resin frame 102 is provided with a heat radiating hole 102b and an engaging hole 102c. The radiating hole 102b is provided for radiating heat generated at the liquid crystal display unit 101 to outside. Further, the engaging hole 102c is constituted to engage the liquid crystal television 110 to an engaging hook 131a of an attaching plate 131 formed at a wall 130 (refer to FIG. 17).
Further, a back face 102a of the resin frame 102 is attached with a stand member 104 and the back face 102a of the resin frame 102 is provided with a containing portion 102d for containing the stand member 104. The stand member 104 is constituted by a base member 105 attached to the containing portion 102d of the back face 102a of the resin frame 102 and a pivoting member 106 pivotably attached to the base member 105. Further, as shown by FIG. 14 and FIG. 16, the base member 105 of the stand member 104 is provided with a pivoting shaft 105a, a pressing spring 105c, a positioning plate 105d, and four screw holes 105a (refer to FIG. 12) . Further, the pivoting member 106 is pivoted centering on the pivoting shaft 105a of the base member 105. Further, the pressing portion 105b is arranged to be pressed by the pressing spring 105c to press a projected portion 106a of the pivoting member 106. Further, as shown by FIG. 12, the base member 105 of the stand member 104 is mounted to the back face 102a of the resin frame 102 by inserting and fastening four screws 107 into the screw holes 105e of the base member 105.
Further, as shown by FIG. 14 and FIG. 16, the pivoting member 106 of the stand member 104 is provided with the projected portion 106a made of a metal and a reinforcing rib 106b for reinforcing the pivoting member 106. Further, as shown by FIG. 12, the pivoting member 106 of the stand member 104 is provided with a grounding portion 106c formed by rubber.
FIG. 17 is a front view of the attaching plate used in hanging the liquid crystal television according to the example of the background art shown in FIG. 12 on a wall. FIG. 18 is a side view showing a state of attaching the liquid crystal television according to the example of the background art shown in FIG. 12 to the attaching plate of the wall. Next, a method of installing the liquid crystal television 110 according to the example of the background art will be explained in reference to FIG. 12 through FIG. 18.
First, as shown by FIG. 13, when the liquid crystal television 110 is mounted on a predetermined base 150, the pivoting member 106 of the stand member 104 supports the liquid crystal television 110 in an opened state of being pivoted by a predetermined angle amount relative to the back face 102a of the resin frame 102. Specifically, as shown by FIG. 14, the projected portion 106a of the pivoting member 106 is pressed to a pressing face 161b in mounting of the pressing portion 105b of the base member 105. Thereby, by bringing the projected portion 106a of the pivoting member 106 into contact with the positioning plate 105d of the base member 105, the pivoting member 106 is positioned to an inclined angle position in the opened state.
On the other hand, in hanging on the wall, as shown by FIG. 15, the pivoting member 106 of the stand member 104 is brought into a closed state of being closed to the base member 105, and contained in the containing portion 102d of the back face 102a of the resin frame 102. Specifically, as shown by FIG. 16, the projected portion 106a of the pivoting member 106 is pressed to a pressed face 162b in wall hanging of the pressing portion 105b of the base member 105. The pressed face 162b in wall hanging is inclined to a direction of pressing the base member 105, and a force F2 for generating a moment M2 for pivoting the pivoting member 106 to a side of the containing portion 102d is generated. In this way, in hanging on the wall, the pivoting member 106 is brought into the closed state and completely contained in the containing portion 102d. Further, in hanging on the wall, as shown by FIG. 17, the attaching plate 131 having the two engaging hooks 131a is mounted to the wall 130. Further, by engaging the two engaging holes 102c of the back face 102a of the resin frame 102 with the engaging hooks 131 (refer to FIG. 17) of the attaching plate 131, as shown by FIG. 18, the liquid crystal television 110 is attached to the side of the wall 130. At this occasion, in the background art, the back face 102a of the resin frame 102 is brought into contact with the wall 130 without a gap therebetween.
Meanwhile, various structures of stand members of display apparatus are known in background arts (refer to, for example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3096746, JP-A-8-172279 and JP-A-8-264965).
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3096746 discloses a liquid crystal television capable of containing a stand member inclined in a plurality of inclining angles at a back face thereof.
Further, JP-A-8-172279 discloses a stand apparatus (structure of stand member) capable of containing leg members (stand members) to side walls on both sides of PDP (plasma display).
Further, JP-A-8-264965 discloses a leg member structure of a cabinet capable of containing a leg member (stand member) of a display apparatus formed by an elastic material to a containing portion provided at an inner portion of the cabinet.